Meant to Be
by yasai itame
Summary: Shinomori Aoshi, the renowned playboy of town, has set his sights on Battousai’s woman. Will he discard his playboy life in order to get Kaoru to respect and love him? Will Kaoru give him a chance after being left by Kenshin? AK


**Meant to Be**

Chapter 1

…

**disclaimer:** I do not own RK.

**Summary:** Shinomori Aoshi, the renowned playboy of town, has set his sights on Battousai's woman. Will he discard his playboy life in order to get Kaoru to respect and love him? Will Kaoru give him a chance after being left by Kenshin? AK

-yasai itame-

Aoshi stepped out of the room stark naked. He took one glance at his previous bedmate. It was always like this. He would bed them and then the next morning he would avoid them, leaving them to get out of his house with no strings attached. He strolled into the bathroom and hopped into the bath. He had no need to take of his clothes because, well, they had been viciously stripped off in the energetic activities the previous night. He let out a deep sigh and dipped his well-groomed head underwater. He resurfaced and gently shook his head so that the crystal beads of water flew in all directions. Aoshi subconsciously ran a hand through his silken ebony hair and lay back. The good thing about screwing about nearly every girl in town was the "afterbath". Well, apart from the sex anyway, so he thought. Life was getting somewhat boring for him. He needed a challenge. Something new. Something to spice up his life. He was through with all of the girls in town, and no way was he going to get the guys, no matter how much his mates kidded around with him about that. His eyebrows furrowed as he pondered upon his next victim. The girl whom he had screwed last night was the product of a bet with Hajime Saitou. She was the daughter of Maes Hughes (Yes, the fool from Full Metal Alchemist) the Lieutenant Colonel of the Investigations department of the Japanese Military. Elysia Hughes was the most frigid girl in town. Or she was until last night. Aoshi could really tell that she hadn't had any experiences. Her moves were jerky and she acted like the only romance she had ever experienced was out of those corny romance novels that were stowed away in his garage. He figured that she hadn't had any experience around that area since her old man was so protective of her. Goodness, he was obsessed. Aoshi gave a frustrating sigh and dipped underwater again. Personally, he reckoned her old man felt her up while no one was looking. Aoshi stayed in there for a few more minutes and had already stood up to get out of the bath when Elysia wandered in.

(WARNING sexual scene-)

"Oh there you are, Aoshi-kun." Aoshi frowned at the "kun" and then at the girl. She too had no clothes on and was now groping at him. Somehow, the nasty girl had managed to get him back into the bath. With her. He furrowed his eyebrows as she started feeling him up.

_Two can play the same game; _Aoshi thought and then responded efficiently to her touch. He pulled her onto his lap and started caressing her. It was like a ritual for him. He knew how to please girls like he knew the back of his hand. He turned her around so her breasts were facing him and started sucking and licking her breasts. A moan of delight escaped her lips, making Aoshi work faster and harder.

"Aoshi…-kun." Elysia moaned. "Kami-sama…!" She screamed out in pain and delight. Aoshi ignored her and started feeling her again with his lips following pretty much the same trail. After a minute or so, she resigned herself of being Aoshi's toy and started to do her own work. Jerkily, she managed to get Aoshi's head back up to her own level –because they were down where…uhhh… other stuff were-, grasped his chin and pressed her lips to hers. He deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue in. "Aoshi-kun," Elysia moaned. She let her hands slide down once again to his genitalia and caressed it. Once again, he frowned. He didn't really like her hands down there. So as efficiently as a playboy could be, he moved her hands away from his penis and encircled them around his waist.

"Aw Aoshi-kun, what's wrong?" she crooned, unimpressed that her move had been rejected. Well Aoshi wasn't really the kind of guy to tell his partner that they had no experience. And when an unexperienced person started feeling his penis… well, it was sort of painful.

_Game over, girl. _Thankfully for Aoshi, the phone rung, interrupting their little make out session.

(WARNING OVER end of sexual scene-)

"I will get it." He icily said, not wanting to answer her. He grabbed a towel off a rack and wrapped it around his sexy body. He made his way to the phone and grouchily spoke into it. Even though he hadn't intended for that little make out session to happen, he still was a bit annoyed and somewhat relieved that they had been interrupted.

"What?"

"Seems like the playboy of town has woken up!" A husky voice chuckled.

"Shut up, Saitou, you Wolf."

"Now now," a boy's voice was heard.

"Shut up, Okita." Aoshi and Saitou both groaned.

"Did you do it?" Saitou hissed into the phone a moment later.

"Yeah." Aoshi shrugged. "Not much pleasure this time. That chick has like no experience, man. I did practically all the work."

"Now she does." A low chuckle emerged from Aoshi's throat.

"I'm trying to get the chick outta here, but she won't go." He frowned.

"Ahaha…" Saitou gave a laugh that nearly pulled the towel off Aoshi. "Say, put me on speaker." Aoshi sceptically raised an eyebrow but did what his friend asked. "Aoshi, I can't believe you screwed that chick. She's like a Daddy's girl. You better watch out for Hughes. He might come and feel you up instead." He gave a hideous laugh that earned a squeak from Elysia who was hiding behind a wall. Aoshi turned around and looked at the girl who ran out with a blanket loosely hung around her.

"That did it." Aoshi stonily said and then lightened up. He hesitantly choked out, "Thanks man."

"You don't sound very sorry about her departure," Saitou airily said.

"Shut up," Aoshi growled.

"Go get your bed ready for the next chick." Aoshi heard Okita in the background.

Forgetting the dispute between him and Saitou, he sighed. "I'm sick of these downtown girls."

"Maybe those guys—" Saitou started but was cut off.

"No. I am not going to go and give a guy anal." Aoshi sighed. "Haven't I told you that before?" Saitou gave another of his throaty noises. "Got any other ideas, other than guys?" A low chuckle was heard, and then a high-pitched laugh in the background. _Probably that fool, Soushi Okita._

"Say, I heard there's a new girl in town. Quite a beauty, I've heard." Aoshi's eyebrows went up a millimetre at this. "Heard that she's Battousai's girl." Now his ears were perked and he was practically kissing the phone.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But that fool left for some reason." Saitou gave an evil laugh.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Aoshi smirked.

"Sure am, pal."

"I'm coming over." Aoshi hung up and then shoved some jeans and a shirt on. –hears numerous sighs of dejected fangirls- After making sure that girl had really left, he hopped into the car and stepped on the accelerator.

-

-

Saitou's PoV

"So what has that player been doing?" Okita smiled at Saitou whose lips curled up into a nasty smile. "Don't do that." Okita shrunk back. "It's scary."

"How about this then?" Saitou stuck his face in front of Okita and gave him a full-fledged grin.

"Ugh."

Saitou grunted. "Shinomori is coming over. You have that information on Battousai's girl, no?"

"Hai." Soushi solemnly answered.

-

-

Aoshi's PoV

Now our hotstuff –Aoshi- was speeding down the street when a figure suddenly flashed across the street. (The term 'flashing' is used so readers can visualise a person running fast, not as a person showing their indecent parts.) "Kuso!" Aoshi swore under his breath and jammed on the brake and stepped out of the car. "OI WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOI—" Before Aoshi could finish his sentence his foot caught on the kerb and he tripped… and found himself being licked by a dog. "Ughh…get off me…"

"Are you okay?" A concerned feminine voice queried. But no matter how concerned the voice sounded, Aoshi could still sense that the person was struggling not to laugh.

"Ugh." He groaned and then pulled himself up to a sitting position. "Yeah." He lifted his head and found himself looking at the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever set his eyes upon.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl stepped back and allowed Aoshi to get up. As soon as he was able to focus correctly, he studied the girl in front of him.

Hair: blue-black

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Mouth: Looks good for kissing.

Neck: No hickeys

Bust: Not bad. Maybe a C-cup or larger

Hips: There's room for improving

Complexion: Not bad. Could be better

Aoshi surveyed the girl like he did every other girl who he met. And on his scale –specially designed for measuring the quality of girls, in looks and style only - she wasn't that bad at all.

"Say, I have to go… I hope you'll be alright." She gave him a wave and a smile and ran off.

"Well…" Aoshi said to himself. "That's a new face around here." And then he got into his car and rode off without any more interruptions to Saitou and Okita's apartment.

-

-

Saitou's PoV

"Yo." Saitou opened the door to find his bestie standing there in a pair of denim flares and a polo shirt. (A/N: YES I LOVE GUYS WEARING BIG PANTS AND POLO SHIRTS…! OR DRESS SHIRTS… :whispers: maybe no shirt at all AHAHAH)

"Come in." Okita chirped from behind Saitou.

"Dude, what took you so long?"

"Nearly crashed into some chick." Aoshi muttered as he took a seat on the couch.

"Ohhhh…" Saitou 'oohed" knowingly.

"Fool. It was nothing of the sort." Aoshi scowled as he saw the laughter in both of his friends' faces. "Got the info?"

"Okita?"

"Hai. Here, Aoshi-kun." Soushi grabbed a pile of papers off the desk and shoved them in Aoshi's hands. "Latest info about the chick. Got it straight off my sources." He jutted his chin towards his computer that was situated on the desk. Aoshi shook his head. Soushi Okita was well known in the downtown as a supreme hacker. At 24 years he sure still looked like a 16 year old though. Shinomori Aoshi was known as the charmer, and Hajime Saitou… Well he was just the ol' wolf that did nothing but bet and smoke. Well he was good at doing other things too…. But he didn't really specialise in the hacking area, as he had no time for computers, and he wasn't the charmer (even though he was quite a ladies man in his younger years –he's 25 at the moment-), 'cause believe it or not, he has a fiancé, Takashi Tokio.

"Hmm…" Aoshi made a deep rumbling noise. He scanned the page for her personal details.

Name: Kamiya Kaoru

Age: 21

Birthdate:

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Hair: Blue-black

"What did you say about her and Battousai?" Aoshi asked.

"Here's the information." Okita showed him the passage. 'Stayed with the Battousai for more than half a year. Possible intimacy between the two…' Aoshi gave a thoughtful look.

"Have you a picture?"

"Hmmm… I did somewhere." Okita looked through the pile of papers on his desk and flicked a photo to Aoshi. "Here." Aoshi took a look at her and recognised her as the girl from this morning.

"Great!" Aoshi pumped his fist up in the air. "I'll do it." Saitou gave a thoughtful look. Battousai had been one of his and Okita's most dreaded opponents when they were in the military a decade or so ago. He was only 15 then, and had encountered a fight with the legendary manslayer. Surprisingly to Saitou, the manslayer was only a few years younger than him.

(A/N: Original ages not used…)

Stroking his chin thoughtfully, he commented, "if the Battousai comes after you, you'd better be ready."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes and curled his lips up into an evil grin. "If the Battousai comes, I'll get more than what I bargained for." He turned his back on the two and started searching for some chocolates that he could give Kaoru as an 'apology' gift, along with some flowers… and an invitation for dinner.


End file.
